


Catastrophe and the Cure

by griesly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, Death Reference - Minor OC, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/pseuds/griesly
Summary: For thiskyluxhardkinksprompt:Hair kink with a bit of a twist. Hux & Kylo are both obsessed with hair, both their own & each other's. Whenever they're physically parted they stop washing their hair- Hux applies more gel, Kylo braids under his helmet. Once they can be together again (say Kylo returns for a mission) their foreplay consists on washing the blood & grime out of each other's hair, untangling the knots & enjoying being cared for.





	Catastrophe and the Cure

 

Hux paced the length of the bridge, boots snapping against the floor with every step in an echoing staccato. Kylo had been gone for four days, thirteen hours, and - he checked his chronometer - 18 minutes. His hair felt gummy and stiff, and Hux was sure the other personnel were starting to notice.

The first time Kylo left on a mission for Snoke after - well, after things got complicated, Hux had simply been too distracted to pay much attention. He focused in on his work to solve one problem and ended up with another. It wasn’t a lack of hygiene so much as not having time for the process, his strict adherence to personal grooming falling by the wayside in favor of duty. When Kylo returned, filthy and reeking of violence, Hux all but dragged him into the refresher, shoving him under the spray and washing clean every trace of his long days away. He could still feel Kylo’s fingers in his hair, prying loose the stiff and oily strands beneath the warm cascade.

“Did you use the whole jar this morning?” Kylo asked, unasked for humor in his tone.  

“No,” Hux grumbled, staring fixedly at the wall beside Kylo’s face. “I just - never washed it out.”

Kylo’s fingers stopped their roaming, one hand leaving to press two fingers against Hux’s jaw and turn him back. “You,” he said, the word like an accusation. “You didn’t wash your hair.”

“No,” Hux said, glaring up the man who had somehow become his lover through a regrettable lapse in judgement. “I didn’t.” Reaching out, he squeezed a hunk of Kylo’s wet hair, grimacing at the muddy stream of water it released. “You’re no better, look at this disgusting mess.”

“I’ve spent the last three days in a swamp,” Kylo countered. “You’ve been here. In your quarters. Not washing your hair.”

“I was on the bridge,” Hux corrected him. “There was a crisis in engineering, then a fire in the Officer’s Mess, a critical failure in the comm scanners, and I just - I got very little sleep.”

“Hmm,” Kylo responded, looking at Hux in the manner that aggravated him the most. He could have been reading Hux’s mind or thinking about creative new ways to dismember his enemies, for all that showed on his face.

“What?” Hux demanded, shivering as the water began to run cold.

“I think you missed me,” Kylo said, one corner of his mouth curving up in amusement. Hux wanted to hate it, wanted to hate him, but he was vividly reminded of all those soft, plump lips could do when they were better occupied and he just didn’t have the energy.

“Doubtful,” he gave as a retort, inclining his head. “Now stop gawking and hand me the soap. You smell foul.”

 

The second time was simply inexcusable. His diplomatic mission to Clothari IV had gone well, but required an awful lot of face time at tiresome formal receptions. He’d taken a sonic every morning but somehow, for reasons even Hux didn’t understand, he couldn’t manage to touch his hair. He combed it through with another application of pomade before each event, resulting in an unyielding dome of progressively darkening color. At least he didn’t smell, Hux thought, regarding himself in the mirror with a critical eye. It would do.

Kylo had been waiting for him at the dock when he stepped off his shuttle. His face concealed behind the godsforsaken mask, Hux could only guess at his motivations. That was, until he heard a low chuckle rattle out through the stupid metal snout. Kylo Ren, who kept a garbage relic in a pit of ashes and _talked_ to it, Kylo kriffing Ren loomed above him and laughed.

Hux walked past him without saying a word. He made it to his quarters, that snide little snicker  burrowing beneath his skin even after the doors closed behind him. They didn’t stay shut for long, as Kylo barged in behind him without so much as a by-your-leave. Hux turned around, fists clenched at his sides, an angry curse on his lips when Kylo wordlessly removed his helmet.

His hair was braided into wide but messy rows, the ends sticking out at odd angles. Shorter pieces had fallen down into his eyes and he shook his head in an unsuccessful effort to clear them away. It looked oily, even a little crusty in places, and suddenly Hux was fascinated. He stepped forward without really meaning to, reaching out a hand to touch.

Kylo closed his eyes as Hux ran his fingers along the childish plaits, looking for what held them together. He found one elastic band, then another, and soon Kylo’s hair fell in waves around his face. It smelled absolutely terrible. Hux couldn’t stop touching it, stroking through the sweat-damp strands to curl the ends around his fingers.    

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” he said, trying to keep the delight from his voice.

“I have,” Kylo said, leaning into Hux’s touch. “Just not my hair.”

 

Now it was three hours past the time Kylo’s shuttle was set to dock with no word, no explanation, and Hux’s voice was growing hoarse from yelling at his underlings. They scattered away from his approach like prey animals sensing a sudden danger. He set his datapad down on a terminal with enough force to crack the screen and winced, trying to force down the flush that crept along his skin in the sudden silence.

A notification appeared on the large holomap he’d had pulled up for the last hour, blinking text signalling an arrival at Bay Six. “Carry on,” he snapped at the crew, turning on his heel and stalking from the room. It was a lengthy walk, and the elevator down to the dock couldn’t move fast enough to suit him. He knew he was being ridiculous, but self-awareness alone wasn’t stopping his hurried steps or racing thoughts as a dozen scenarios flashed through his mind, reasons why Kylo might have been delayed. Was he injured? Was the craft damaged? Had he failed utterly in his task and feared Snoke’s wrath upon returning?

A presence made itself known in his mind, an unwanted passenger taking up too much space. It was amused, but also pleased, and something sharp lanced through his rambling thoughts, red hot and insistent. Hux held onto it as the doors to the bay slid open and revealed a perfectly intact shuttle, three mostly intact knights, and their leader, standing proud, arms clasped behind his back.

 _You missed me_.

Hux swatted the thought away and marched up to meet him. “You’re late,” he snapped. “You’ve backed up the entire lane, I have ships running training maneuvers with very precise calculations and -”

“General,” Kylo interrupted. “I am not yours to command.”

The flight crew scuttled away one by one, sensing the storm about to break. Hux closed his eyes, stewing in silence. Kylo passed him by, gesturing for the knights in attendance to follow, and the procession left the dock without another word. Hux remained for a long moment, staring ahead without really seeing, before taking his leave.

Exhausted and frustrated, his steps took him back to his quarters instead of returning to the bridge. He would do no one any good at the helm right now, and he knew it. When the doors to his rooms opened, he found Kylo sitting on the edge of his bed, unmasked, the helmet in his hands. Hux stopped, blinking in confusion.

“I thought you weren’t on my schedule?” Hux asked, the words bitter on his tongue. A streak of blood marred Kylo’s cheek, and something in his hair wasn’t right. An acrid scent filled the air and Hux recognized it with a sickening jolt. “What did you do?” he asked, the words sharp with an edge of fear. “Set yourself on fire?”

“Nearly,” Kylo admitted. “The rebels tried to burn the temple down around us. They only succeeded in destroying their own village. I retrieved the relic.” His voice was dispassionate, recounting what must have been a harrowing experience. But maybe not, Hux thought. Maybe that was simply a day in the life of being at Snoke’s beck and call. He’d spent a very long time specifically not paying attention. Now it was all he could think about, waking or sleeping, and Hux was very nearly worn out.

Stepping closer, Hux reached out a hand to brush the mess of knots and tangles piled atop Kylo’s head. His hand came away grimy with soot and flakes of dark brown. Blood, he thought, his stomach gone queasy. There was blood in Kylo’s hair, blood and ash and stars only knew what else and he needed to sit down. Kylo wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him onto the bed, letting Hux lean against his shoulder. It was humiliating.

“What happened?” Hux asked, not wanting the details but needing them, and hating himself for it.

“Death,” Kylo answered simply. “Destruction.”

“Obviously,” Hux snapped. “You’re not helping.”

“Was I supposed to?” Kylo asked, something almost teasing in his voice. His hand left Hux’s side and settled in his hair, tracing one particularly stiff wedge. “What happened here?”

“You know very well what happened,” Hux groused. “You leave and I just - I’m always -” He left off speaking, standing back up from the bed.

“Hux,” Kylo started, looking up at him with those ridiculous eyes. Showing, if he looked close enough, a trace of consideration, perhaps even a spark of understanding. It was shameful, but Hux wasn’t sure which of them should be more ashamed.

“Do you think I want to feel like this?” Hux asked, something tight in his chest. “Like something’s _wrong_ every time you leave? It’s appalling. I can’t stand it, I can’t stand you -”

Kylo stood, gripping Hux’s arms where he held them in the air, mid-gesture. “Hux.”

“I don’t even know when you happened to me,” Hux confessed, the words spilling out before he could stop them. His cheeks were warm, his heart racing with fear and accelerated misery.  

“Five months,” Kylo supplied. “And three days, if you’re counting.”

“I know when you fucked me, you absolute arse,” Hux retorted. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Kylo said, sliding his hands up Hux’s arms to rest at his shoulders. He stroked the base of Hux’s neck with his index finger, as if to gentle him. “Let me help.”

“There’s nothing you can do that would - oh,” Hux stopped short, Kylo’s fingers carding through his hair, or trying. He tilted his head slightly, encouraging the touch.

“Let me help,” Kylo repeated, cradling the back of Hux’s head in his palm.

Hux nodded while the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding left his lungs in a rush. Kylo unfastened his jacket, finding all the hidden clasps and snaps by memory. He discarded it on the bed, tugging next at Hux’s undershirt, redolent with sweat. Hux couldn’t even summon up embarrassment, his good sense having already fled. Then Kylo’s fingers were at his belt, his flies, tugging down his trousers before he’d even unlaced his boots. Hux grumbled and bent to do it himself, leaving them neat, laces tucked away inside.

Kylo tugged down his briefs as soon as Hux righted himself, sliding his hands along bare thighs. Hux tugged him up from the bed, fist clenched in the front of his tunic and moved quickly to the clasp at his waist. It fell away with a heavy thunk and Hux shoved at the fabric below. Kylo pulled it from Hux’s grasp and shrugged out of the tunic, moving on to the heavy shirt beneath. It caught on his hair, sending out the scent of blood to saturate the air around them.

“It isn’t mine,” Kylo offered, and Hux damned the wave of relief that washed over him.

“Of course it isn’t,” Hux scoffed, tugging at the waistband of Kylo’s loose trousers. _You’re better than that_.

Kylo managed to lose his boots before his pants hit the floor, stepping out of them with more grace than Hux expected. Hux wasn’t quite sure how he managed it, but he didn’t take the time to wonder, turning Kylo around and shoving him toward the refresher. To his credit, Kylo allowed himself to be manhandled and turned on the spray, making room for Hux behind him.

Hux stopped, an insult on his lips when the water trailing down Kylo’s back turned red. Reminding himself to breathe, he buried his hands in Kylo’s hair, scrubbing and twisting and wringing until the water began to run a dingy brown instead. His fingers fumbled with the braids woven haphazardly throughout, knowing he should have done this before they were soaking wet and adding it to his collection of inconveniences.

Kylo grunted and hissed when he pulled too hard, but otherwise remained stoic under Hux’s frantic ministrations. He felt a pulse in the back of his mind, a bone deep satisfaction that originated elsewhere but began to spread through his veins. He lingered in it for a moment, stroking a gentle hand between Kylo’s shoulder blades in response.

Reaching for a small bottle of shampoo, Hux lathered up his hands before sinking them back into the tangled mess with purpose. He slowed his efforts, working through each clump, each knot, drawing out the last of the crumbled ash. Pushing Kylo’s head forward under the cascading stream, Hux rinsed him clean.

“Stay,” Hux commanded, stepping briefly out of the shower to retrieve a tube of conditioning oil. He rarely used it on his own hair, but the tangles in Kylo’s would never come out without significant help. When he returned to his task his hands were slick, impatience falling away as he unraveled and unwound the angry strands. Kylo tilted his head back, a sigh escaping his lips. Hux smoothed the dark waves back until his fingers slid free and the tightness in his chest began to ease.

Resting his head against Kylo’s back, Hux closed his eyes for a few breaths and let the world shift back into its proper place. His hands wandered over Kylo’s skin, skimmed down his sides and lingered a moment at his hips. Squeezing a bit more oil from the tube, Hux coated his fingers and without preamble, slipped his hand into the cleft of Kylo’s ass.

Kylo’s head lifted in surprise, a jolt skipping across Hux’s thoughts. This wasn’t how things usually went between them, but Hux needed more than simple reassurance that Kylo had returned to him in one piece. He wanted to feel it from the inside out, wanted to reach inside and claim a part of him that was wholly new. He felt out for a response, rubbing his finger in slow circles around Kylo’s entrance. A sudden rush of desire overtook him, Kylo’s thoughts twining around his own, and Hux took it for permission.

He rubbed his thumb across the tight clench of muscle, nearly pushing in but holding back. Kylo breathed heavy, agreeable sounds mingling with the heavy patter of the spray. He pushed back against Hux’s hand, and Hux let his thumb slide halfway in before pulling back out. Kylo gave a low grunt that sounded like approval and Hux grew bolder. Pressing two fingers against the rim, he slowly worked his way inside, giving Kylo time to adjust. It wasn’t long before Kylo rocked back against him, clenching around Hux to urge him deeper.

Sliding out all the way, Hux ignored Kylo’s whine of protest in favor of a second helping of oil. When he pushed back in, Kylo let out a harsh breath, steadying himself with both hands on the shower wall. Water tumbled down his back, wet hair hanging across his face like a curtain and he rocked back against Hux in earnest. Hux sought out the electric bundle of nerves that Kylo was so adept at finding when the tables were turned, desperately wanting to return the favor. Kylo jerked forward with a surprised cry when Hux’s fingers brushed just the right spot, compelling Hux to do it again.

Hux wrapped one arm around Kylo’s waist, toying with the short, curly hair below his navel. Kylo thrust up, brushing the head of his erection against the back of Hux’s hand as he lingered, teasing. Lightly running his hand down the underside, Hux cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm. Kylo’s head fell back, gasping out Hux’s name.

After sliding his fingers in and out a few more times, a few more strokes right where it counted, Hux withdrew his hand with a wet squelch. Grabbing at Kylo’s hips, he turned him around and sank to his knees. Kylo’s cock bobbed an inch away from his face, and Hux licked his lips. Looking up at Kylo, Hux took him in his mouth, his tongue laving gently from beneath. He slid down, wrapping his lips around the shaft without ever breaking eye contact, watching Kylo’s mouth fall open at the sight.

This was familiar territory and Hux relaxed, opening his throat to Kylo’s impressive length. He moved just the way Kylo liked, letting his head brush the roof of his mouth as he slid down and back. Gripping Kylo’s hip with one hand, Hux reached up to stroke the sensitive skin behind his sac. Kylo groaned at the touch, canting forward enough to make Hux gag. He covered for it by sliding his fingers back to Kylo’s hole, rubbing and teasing until nonsense syllables fell from his lips.

Stretching Kylo wider, Hux slipped another finger inside and thrilled to the cry it wrenched from Kylo’s throat. He hummed around the shaft, pulling back to lick and gently suck at the head before flicking his tongue into the slit. The taste of precome was salty on his tongue, but he wanted more, wanted to push Kylo over the edge. He thrust harder with his fingers, curling them up before pulling back out and tracing the rim with his knuckles. Kylo’s cock jerked in his mouth and Hux felt strong fingers slide through his hair, tugging at the strands. He swallowed around it, his cheeks hollowing out as he watched Kylo’s face, eyes shut, lips parted in pleasure. Kylo’s hips moved in short, quick thrusts, and Hux slid his hand down from Kylo’s hip to wrap around the base. He kept a strong grip, twisting his wrist as he pumped, his fist meeting his mouth halfway. Kylo yanked hard on his hair and came in a hot rush down Hux’s throat, slamming one hand against the wall to stay upright.

Hux continued to lick and suck gently, stroking Kylo until he grew soft in his mouth. Something loosened in his chest, the heavy band of panic falling away as he listened to Kylo’s huffs and sated sighs. His fingers still carded through Hux’s hair, stiff and unyielding as it was. Hux rested his head in the hollow of Kylo’s hip and pressed wet kisses to the skin there, feeling dazed.

Kylo’s hand found his shoulders and slid down to clasp his biceps, tugging him up. Hux cooperated, not uttering a protest when Kylo switched their places and tilted his head under the jets of water. He kept Hux facing him while he filled his hand with too much shampoo and worked it into Hux’s hair. The stiffness began to fall away at his touch, fingers stroking and digging into Hux’s scalp.

Hux let out a moan without his mind’s approval, and Kylo leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. Hux opened to him, returning the sentiment with a needy sound. Kylo’s fingers trailed down his neck, settling on his shoulders and urging him to turn around. Hux did, leaning back against Kylo’s chest when strong arms enveloped him, holding him close. They remained that way, the spray like ghostly fingers against his chest, until Kylo maneuvered them again to to face the back wall.

Kylo stepped back to grab the soap, washing himself quickly before handing it to Hux. The crisp scent of mint blended with the steam, and the pounding headache behind Hux’s eyes began to fade. Everywhere he rubbed the bar against his skin, Kylo’s hands followed, massaging and kneading his muscles. Hux leaned into it, sounds of grateful relief leaving his throat. Stepping back, Kylo let the water hit him long enough for Hux to wash himself clean.

Hux heard the squelch of the conditioner behind him and felt a tingle of anticipation. Kylo moved back into his space, one hand on his hip to draw them flush. His other hand wrapped slick and warm around his cock, already half hard from the satisfaction of getting Kylo off. He stroked slowly at first, quickening the pace when Hux moaned, loud and breathy, rocking his hips into the motion. He pressed his hands to the shower wall, bracing himself while pushing back.

It didn’t take long, Kylo’s grip strong on the shaft and teasing at the head, tugging his foreskin up and down over the glans until Hux gasped and whined. Running his finger along the sensitive muscle beneath, Kylo returned to working him hard and fast. Hux heard himself groaning, short cries of bliss as he got close, Kylo’s hum in his ear an added sensation that only spurred him on. His eyes rolled back, tiny points of light filling his vision as he came hard against the tile.

Hux leaned back, his legs nearly shaking. Kylo held him close, whispering a soothing litany against his ear. Hux turned in the circle of his arms, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s waist and leaning in close. He remembered the first time he’d felt those hands on his skin, the gloves at last off. It wasn’t long after another first, having caught Kylo alone in the small officer’s gym late into the night cycle. The door had been locked, but Hux thought it was merely a glitch and overrode the security.

It took him moment to put it together, the young man at the weights who stared at him with such fierce outrage and the stack of black cloth folded on a nearby bench. The helmet sat atop the pile and Hux blinked, looking back and forth from it to the stranger, disbelieving. How could the hulking beast who stalked the halls of his ship, wrecking his equipment and frightening his crew have been this - this child all along? He didn’t look like a fearsome killer, Hux thought. He looked lost.

They stared at one another in silence until Hux could no longer stand the insistent press of Kylo’s thoughts intruding on his own. He caved first, turning and marching back the way he’d come. He should have been able to forget about it, told his mind many times over to leave it be, but the image still lingered. Kylo Ren, unmasked, skin dotted with dark freckles and a mouth that was frankly obscene. Kylo Ren, muscular and lithe, staring him down with soulful eyes widened in shock. The most beautiful kriffing thing Hux had ever seen was also the biggest obstacle to his rise in power, the person he had made a hobby out of hating.

Things took a turn for the worse when a mission went off the rails and Kylo returned minus one knight, without the rare crystals he’d been sent to retrieve. The flight crew fled the field, sending a panic through the personnel that reached all the way to the bridge. Hux foolishly tried to confront him, only managing to stalk the corridors after him, his diatribe falling on deaf ears.   

Hux overrode the lock on his rooms without examining his motivations too closely. Kylo turned, no longer radiating anger but a strange sort of grief. Hux felt it in his chest as though it were his own. Kylo’s clothes were torn, his cowl entirely missing. There was a smell dent in his helm and Hux couldn’t stop staring at it, memorizing the shape.

“You-” Kylo started, head tilted to one side. “You’re upset.”

“Of course I’m upset,” Hux spat. “You’ve completely terrified my crew with your latest tantrum and I’ve had enough of it!”

Kylo released the locks to either side of his helmet and pulled it off, watching Hux with the oddest expression. “You’re worried. About me.”   

Hux looked away. He wasn’t concerned, not in the slightest. He was angry, and - his stomach felt sick. “What the hell happened down there, anyway?”

Kylo shrugged. “They were waiting for us,” he explained. “Collapsed the mine rather than let us take what we came for. Geist was caught inside, and she -” He looked down at his feet. “She has rejoined the Force.”

“I’m sorry,” Hux said, the automatic response to an impersonal death.

Kylo pulled something from a pocket and held it out, a purplish green octahedron hovering just above his palm. It hurt to look at, and Hux turned his head away. “She died for this,” Kylo said flatly. “It won’t be enough.”

“Surely the Supreme Leader will understand,” Hux said, but Kylo shook his head.

“No.”

Standing there disheveled, filthy mop of hair falling across his face, Kylo looked scared. Weary, and wary, and grieving, and the combination proved more than Hux could stand. He crossed the space between them, unsure as to just exactly what he thought he might do to improve the situation.

“Let me help,” he offered without even knowing what he meant. Kylo’s eyes searched his face, and Hux wondered what he read there. His heart beat loud in his chest. “I have brandy,” he added.

Kylo nodded, following Hux to his quarters like a wounded dog being led. They’d barely finished one glass in uncomfortable silence before Kylo peeled off his gloves and paused, looking down at his hands as though he didn’t know what to do with them.

 _To hell with it_ , Hux thought, and leaned across the space between their chairs. Cupping Kylo’s cheek in one hand, he turned him so they were facing one another. He closed the distance and brushed his lips against that beautiful, infuriating mouth, and then Kylo was kissing him back, slowly, curiously, as though he wasn’t quite sure why it was happening. Hux could empathize, the liquor blurring his anger at himself for giving into this, whatever this was. Kylo’s hair tickled the back of his hand, and Hux slid his hand up to tangle in it, loving the softness of it against his skin. Kylo moaned softly against his mouth, and Hux tugged, just a little, just enough to know that it was wanted.

“Does this help?” he said softly against Kylo’s lips when he pulled back for a breath.

“Yes,” Kylo answered, throaty and deep. He stood up from the chair, pulling Hux with him, and backed him toward the bed, lips never leaving his skin. Hux only dragged his hands from Kylo’s hair as necessary to shrug and kick out of his uniform, eager to slide through it again, wrapping it around his fingers. He’d imagined how soft it would be, imagined how it might feel falling around his face or brushing against his chest. The reality was even better, and Hux never wanted it out of his grasp again.

 

Now, Hux reached up behind him, sliding his fingers through the wet strands. “Bed,” he whispered, and Kylo nodded his agreement. Outside the shower, Kylo wrapped a towel around him then dried himself off, tossing it on the floor. Hux grimaced, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. There would be time for that later, when he wasn’t so - when he didn’t want to be just -

Kylo rubbed the towel over Hux’s skin and hair, stopping when Hux swatted him away. A quick glance in the mirror showed it sticking up in funny places and he smoothed it down, glaring at his own reflection. He didn’t bother getting dressed, just pulled back the covers and slid beneath, holding them up for Kylo to follow. The bed dipped as Kylo settled in, wrapping one arm around Hux’s waist. Kylo kissed the top of his head, letting his lips linger.

“You have to stop worrying about me,” Kylo murmured against the shell of his ear.

“You have to start taking care of yourself,” Hux fired back, his voice sleepy and empty of venom.

“I will if you will,” Kylo said, stroking the soft hairs below Hux’s stomach.

“It’s a deal then,” Hux mumbled, already half asleep but still awake enough to lie.

“Deal,” Kylo said wryly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

The world faded out and Hux dreamed of braiding Kylo’s hair back from his face, fitting the helmet in place as if seeing him off to war. He dreamed of victory, dreamed of dying suns, dreamed of long fingers combing through his hair and settling a crown of gilded leaves upon his brow. He dreamed of a familiar scent, ever-present, of soft, dark waves falling around him and welcoming him home.     

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Dear OP, I hope you like it. <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sithrabbit.tumblr.com)!


End file.
